High-throughput research applications often employ automated liquid handling techniques and/or technologies to transfer very small or minute volumes of fluid from one source to another destination. Such transfers generally involve substantially high levels of precision, which may be limited by available technologies. Often, the transfer of precise, minute volumes of a concentrated fluid involves diluting the fluid to a lower concentration, and accordingly a larger volume which may be sufficiently more manageable and/or workable within the limitations of existing sample transfer technologies.